1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enzyme-containing beverage and a method to produce the beverage, and more particularly to a beverage containing multiple enzymes obtained from fermented natural food to make a health beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Enzymes have been reported to have significant benefits to the human body, specifically enzymes assist all biochemical activities related to metabolism. Enzymes have the following characters to cure disease:                                    1. Refresh blood to change the constitution of the body: enzymes lyse foreign matter such as viruses or cholesterol to cause the blood to have weak basicity, to promote blood fluidity in blood vessels, and to prevent a chronic ailment and degeneracy of the body.            2. Have an antibiotic effect: enzymes enhance healing and recovery of hemoleukocytes to promote the immune system of the body.            3. Have a decomposing effect: some enzymes catalyse the digestive juice to decompose food in the digestive system to make nutrients in food easily absorbed by the intestines.            4. Activate cells: enzymes promote cells to metabolize to generate energy and generate new cells for healing. Enzymes can even activate degenerated reproductive cells.            5. Have anti-tumor and anti-cancer effect: in cooperation with suitable medicine and nutritious substances, enzymes catalyze the medicine or nutritious substances and reduce side effects of the medicine.            6. Have a sobering effect with regard to alcohol to prevent headaches associated with a hangover.            7. Supplement nutrition and energy.                        
Having many advantages as mentioned above, enzyme products are popular as a health food. However, enzyme products are made in the form of solid powders or tablets and only contain a few kinds of enzymes. Therefore, conventional enzyme products cannot supply consumers with various enzymes to satisfy different requirements for enzymes in the body so the efficiency of conventional enzyme products is not significant.